Organic matrix composite materials consist of an organic matrix structurally reinforced with carbon fibers, metallic fibers, and/or glass fibers. As components formed from these materials are lightweight and dimensionally stable, they are attractive materials for applications in numerous industries such as aerospace, automotive, and sporting industries. For example, these materials are commonly used in the construction of nose cones, fan exit guide vanes, and bifurcation ducts in gas turbine engines. However, organic matrix composite materials may suffer from performance limitations and structural damage due to their weak resistance to erosion which may occur upon exposure to objects in the environment such as dirt, sand, or small particles. With respect to gas turbine engine applications, such limitations have largely restricted the use of this family of materials as structures in certain gas-path regions of gas turbine engines. Several protective measures have been employed to improve the erosion resistance of organic matrix composites and extend their operative lifetimes. One such protective measure involves bonding metallic sheaths or applying a metallic coating to selected surfaces of composite components during and/or after the fabrication of the composite component. However, when these protective metallic coatings are in direct contact with the underlying composite material, a galvanic couple may be formed between the metallic coating and the carbon or metallic fibers of the composite material and eventually wear down the metallic coating and adversely affect its performance. As an alternative strategy, corrosion- and erosion-resistant titanium layers may be applied to the surfaces of organic composite materials, but the deposition of titanium (as opposed to aluminum) directly on such composite surfaces is technically difficult.
Metal-plated composites and metal-plated polymers (collectively referred to as “plated polymers”) are also attractive materials for component fabrication in various industries which require lightweight and high strength parts such as aerospace and automotive industries. Current metal plating methods used for the fabrication of plated polymer components may result in a near uniform thickness of the metal plating layer across the part. However, metal plating surfaces of plated polymer components may be damaged in certain areas by scratches, nicks, or gouges during or after manufacture and may require repair. In addition, certain regions of metal plating layers, such as regions having enhanced susceptibility to wear or erosion, or regions requiring post-machining operations to shape a detail, may require a thicker metal plating layers to provide increased surface durability. Wear-critical surfaces may include, for example, surfaces involved in interference fits (or friction fits) with other parts and which are installed and uninstalled frequently. Erosion-susceptible surfaces may include edges, corner radii, or curved surfaces of moving components which may experience enhanced impact with particles in the air.
Clearly, improved systems are needed to enhance the erosion resistance of organic composite materials to further promote their use in a variety of industries. Likewise, there is also a need for methods which allow selective thickening of metal plating layers in wear-critical regions, erosion-susceptible regions, or damaged regions of metal-plated polymer components without thickening the entire metal plating layer and adding unnecessary weight to the part.